


The pack is strongest when the wolves are together

by SexyLovecraft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Incest, Multi, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyLovecraft/pseuds/SexyLovecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt "How about where the Starks follow the Targaryen traditions and the King in the North have sister-wives." House Stark rules the North as Winter Kings and their territory goes to the Wall on the north, to the Riverland on the south and includes the Iron Islands. The Starks marry with the sibilings although they can marry other women. Polygamy is acceptable but rare. King Robb Stark married his beautiful sister Sansa. His brother Brandon married with Arya Stark who's also pretty and with Lady Meera Reed from the Neck. (And Rickon have nothing, poor thing). Contains incest (of course!). More than one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pack is strongest when the wolves are together

**Author's Note:**

> Eddard Stark is still killed on King's Landing.

**I**

Catelyn had always wanted her children be a different generation and don't have incestuous marriages, but it was in the blood. All the children of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully had the appearance of their mother (expect Arya who looked like her aunt Lyanna), but all of them had the wolf blood.

 _"Robb had the wolf blood"_ , thought Catelyn. Robb was killed, when one of the daughters of Lord Walder, Roslin, married Cat's brother Edmure Tully. Lord Frey broke the laws of the Old Gods. For Catelyn, that murder was the worst attempt to rebellion that she had heard about. Sansa was to go to the wedding, but she was pregnant and it was one last month of pregnancy.

"I'm a widow.", said Sansa, a 15 year old beautiful woman, as she breastfeed her child Brandon, the new king.

"You're young, Sansa.", said Catelyn, calming her daughter, "You aren't old enough to be a widow. Take care of your son, and when he has two, three years, travel. See the world. Visit White Harbor and Manderly court, go spend a season at Riverrun. You can go to the Realms of the South, go to King's Landing, Sunspear or you can even cross the Narrow Sea and visit the Free Cities. Live your youth and you'll find love again."

"I'm not going, Mother. I won't leave Winterfell.", said Sansa, determined, "I loved Robb. I love Robb. I love our son. I gave my soul to Robb, that died with him."

"No, Sansa.", said Catelyn, "When your father died, I felt dead. When Robb died, I felt buried in my grave. But I overcame my pain. The Lannister of King's Landing paid for what they did, when Robb declared war and we win. And the Freys also paid."

"I made them pay for what they did.", said Sansa.

"You were a good queen when you sent the army to attack the Twins and burn it all. But you can't mourn forever.

"Mother is suggesting me to get out of mourning and marry another man, but mother has not yet remarried.", remarked Sansa.

"Because I'm too old for that.", smiled Catelyn, " Arya is pregnant with a second child and Meera will give birth for the first time in a few mouths. I am a grandmother. I now have to take care of my grandchildren while you are busy."

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?", asked Sansa, "As you."

"I think you're a great mother.", replied Catelyn.


End file.
